Life is Full of Miracles
by Chibi World Domination
Summary: Danny has lived in an orphanage for most of his life. Nothingness was his everyday fate until he met an odd fellow that brought that feeling of hope. Danny/Vlad son fic.


_Life is Full of Miracles_

Chapter 1-**Just Another Day**

Get up in the morning. Wash up then to breakfast. A kick here, there, the beating in the face and it's done.

Oh, it's not over yet.

Almost forgot about the toss into the trash. Okay now it's over. After that, go to class if there's any, lunch, recess, dinner and sleep enters to do its performance. That was basically Danny's typical day. It was nothing different or wonderful.

He wishes he could change it. Not just that, but all of it. The bullies, the orphanage, his family, and everything. This is a life that no child should have to deal with. The constant reminder that you're trash taking up space, or that you have no family to love and be loved by.

Danny wanted to change it so bad that he always wished on the first star he sees every night. More he wishes the more hopeless he gets. It's been years since he was push into this predicament and zilch happened to change it. No family to come and say "Just Kidding" and carry him back home. No big sister, Jazz, to keep the bullies away. No mommy to explain hard things to understand. No more hugs and kisses that were taken for granted. No more of anything.

But each night he keeps on wishing, knowing it won't come true.

Just hoping for a miracle.

* * *

He was very...upset about this. All he wanted to do was his paperwork and end the day with a cup of tea. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. One minute he's in his study filling out God knows what, then the next he gets a phone call from an old college friend. She was going on and on about her orphanage, that she insisted that he come and visit.

All kinds of things were going through his mind, like how did she get his private number. But seeing how stubborn she was being, he approved of her invitation; hence, leading him to being upset.

Here he was in front of a five story mansion of sorts with daisies, daffodils, honey suckles, and many other lively flowers. The grass was a healthy color and cut. He stepped upon the porch and rang the bell. Hurried footstep hit his ears and turned towards them.

An object crashed into his knees and bounced off. It turned out to be the small body of a boy. The boy looked at the older fellow then looked back. His eyes widen slightly, from the incoming older looking boys. The younger one mumbled a sorry and ran like the devil was at his heels, oh how right that was. The group of older flew past the man and was hot on the smaller one's path. The door then opened to reveal a woman in her mid-twenties'. Her hair was shockingly a hot pink with green somewhere in it.

"Vladdy I'm so glad you came. Please come in from that over bearing heat," she said opening the door further.

Vlad came in with as most poise he could muster from the shock of her appearance, "like wise to you too, Fiona." Fiona beamed a bright smile and walked into the main hall. "Vladdy I was hoping that you could donate to the orphanage," she spoke softly.

The man's left eye twitched a little. That was the only reason she wanted him come over? This was unacceptable. The orphanage was named Miracles' Blessings, which was quite a stupid name to Vlad. How was being in an orphanage a miracle or blessing. "If that's the case give me a tour of your establishment," replied with as much eagerness as a sloth.

She nodded and lead him down the hall were the kitchen and many rooms for decorations or cleaning supplies, then it was to the second floor. Smaller children were stationed here. Their cribs, activities, and bathrooms were all located on this floor, next was the third. Children between six and nine were here.

She explained that at nine o'clock sharp a teacher would teach all the children for the summer. Since they're all in different grades, the work would be split into different days. For example, on Wednesdays kids that are in 1st grade attend class that day and so on. Sometimes they tend to switch it up a little and add all them together.

Fiona stopped for a moment and opened one of the many doors on the hall. "Mr. Masters please wait for a moment. Our sub hasn't come in yet, so I need to be in the room for a moment," replied to the questioning look on his face.

They entered the wooden door and were met with pure chaos. Play-doh was on the walls and in the air. The children were fighting, causing unnecessary damage, and overall misbehaving. One kid, a girl, was writing hearts on the wall. Another was leaving painted finger marks on basically everything. Fiona's face turned tomato red. At the top of her voice she ordered them to line up by age. It shocked Vlad how fast they did it, like they already knew.

They probably did.

The female adult looked down at the students with a scowl on her face. She was truly disappointed in them. Here she was, bending backwards trying to get them a good place to stay at. These children were really ungrateful.

She began counting the children. There are supposed to be four-teen students but all she counted was thirteen. "Someone is missing, who's missing," she demanded. The children just looked at her with downward eyes or bored expressions. Everyone knew who was missing, or they didn't give a flying fluke about the person; Vlad interpreted from their looks.

He stood by the windows as Fiona tried to get an answer out of her children. That was when he noticed two hands on the window sill. Then a mop of black appeared with hands, Vlad looked at the person trying to enter from the third floor window.

_Third floor? _

His mind then registered that and tried to help the person through the window. He grabbed hold of the arm and pulled the body over and in. Sapphire eyes looked in the older man's midnight blues. They were filled with surprise and panic then a veil fell and left a dark emptiness in them. Vlad was a little confused as to why a little boy would be so…empty.

Something snapped in the gentleman's head, this was the boy from earlier!

He didn't expect to meet him anytime soon again.

Now that he can good look at the boy, he looked to be about four or five. The little boy was very light when he lifted him up. His shirt seemed a bit too big for him. He wore a dirty white shirt with a red collar and baggy hole-filled pants. His sneakers also had holes in them and looked worn. Bags from lack of sleep, perhaps; Vlad didn't know, were under dull azure colored eyes. His hair was unkempt and stood in different positions.

Danny didn't like being stared at a lot. It meant unwanted attention and he didn't want that. He started to fidget under the man's stare. It was as if he was examining the young boy. Danny looked to the side and noticed that Ms. Fiona was glowering at him. The boy quickly ducked his head and went to her. He didn't want to get in anymore trouble. He stood in front of her with a blank face. There was no point in showing emotion. It showed how weak he was. Real men didn't have any and continued on with life without caring not having them.

"Where were you," the female asked. Danny only looked at her. He couldn't tell but if he didn't then tonight would be very bad. The grown-up's patience was thinning. The boy didn't say anything. "Are you deaf, answer me, will ya," her southern dialect coming into play. Danny shook his head and continued to be mute. Fiona's eye twitched a little and plastered a sickening smile on. "Well, since you don't want to answer then no supper for you," she spoke. An afterthought entered her head, "also you must finish all your roommates' chores by tonight." Snickers flew through the room as the reprimanded boy lowered his head from the woman's stare.

Danny nodded and proceeded to his place in the line. On the outside he might be the three Cs: Cool, Calm and Collected, but on the inside he's mentally banging his head on a wall. _Why must this always happen to me?_

Fiona ordered all the children to return to their rooms and wait until lunch was ready. The group of six through nine year olds fled the room before their caretaker decided to include them into Danny's punishment. Fiona looked back at Danny as he too trailed behind the group with his head low and hands in his pants. It pulled at her heartstrings for her to yell at him like that, but she had to establish that she was the boss around here. It's already bad enough that the staff was too lenient on the children. The boys could easily just over run things especially the older ones. A sight left her lips before she straightened herself up and walked back to Vlad.

"Sorry that doesn't usually happen," she said a little nervously. Vlad however wasn't looking the woman but the door where the children had left out of. He was still thinking about the boy who somehow climbed to the third floor of the place. It wasn't logical at all; the boy was scrawny meaning he wasn't in any kind of shape to climbing and jumping. Just when the millionaire was about to look out the window, a hand settled onto his shoulder.

"Shall we continue with the tour," the manager of the orphanage asked. He nodded and walked with the woman as they left the spacious classroom. As they walked out to the hall, the sliver haired man looked over and saw the same sapphire eyes from before, but they seemed more focus and more childlike. Vlad stared at him back then speed walked to catch up Fiona as she walked up the stairs.

Danny watched the man leave before going back into his room. There was four bunk bed and a bookshelf. He plopped down on the bed and looked up at the bars of the top bunk. A hand ran through greased hair. The six year old looked down at his clothes and huffed in annoyance. Dash and his group kept messing with the poor boy. They would throw him in thrash or blame things on him. He turned over onto his stomach and looked down at the wood floor.

"Ohhhhhh Dannyyyyyy," a voice called from the closed door. The door cracked open a little and head full of blonde hair poked out through it. "What ya doing just lying there? You're supposed to be making our bed," Dash said opening the door fully. Danny continued to look at the floor. He didn't want to do now; he just wanted to soak in his thoughts for a moment. Dash however wasn't the patient type; he stormed over to the six year old and dragged him by the collar over to his room. The older boy dumped Danny on the floor. The room was exactly the same as the young boy's but much messier. He stood up and looked over Dash, "not now." He tried to make his way to the door before an Asian boy blocked the way, "fine," Danny said weakly.

A puff of annoyance and helplessness played on the black haired boy's lips. Dash wasn't making matters better with throwing wrappers on the ground. It stilled bothered Danny as to how he was able to get candy bars but he couldn't even sneak out an apple. So the young scrawny boy went about cleaning the room, making sure everything was in place.

Vlad Master was in a sour mood. His finger thumbed against the stirring wheel as he rode home. It had gotten too late to be able to go back to the office. There was still a lot of paper that needed to be signed and meetings to be made. He looked up briefly at the night sky after stopping at the light. Now to add onto all that work, there was the issue with Fiona. She wanted money to further expand the orphanage, which in all respect didn't need to be expanded onto at all. There were about twenty kids for each floor. There was more than enough for everyone to be by themselves. Vlad leaned against the seat and pulled into a drive way. It wasn't his official home but was an extra place to crash close to the office.

Rubbing through his hair, he opened the door and looked at the darkness that was inside. Walking slowly up the stairs, he dropped himself onto the bared bed. There were only sheets on the bed. The window was on the side that he turned to. There weren't any blinds; it wasn't like there was anything to steal anyway. The moon's light beamed in the room giving it light that has been depraved of. He closed his eyes hoping that tomorrow would go by fast.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are welcomed! There's a poll on my profile about upcoming stories that I have an idea about. ;)


End file.
